Online application providers often allow users to purchase electronic copies of applications from a website using a browser application or other online application. The online application providers generally provide many applications and allow users to search for specific applications. For example, an online application provider may allow a user to input a search term that includes part of a name of an application and, in response, the online application provider provides a list of applications whose names include the search term. In another example, an online application provider may provide a list of the most popular applications (e.g., those applications that are most frequently downloaded by users). In some cases, the online application provider may provide lists of the most popular applications in multiple categories, such as game applications, communication applications, and productivity applications. The online application provider may further divide the categories into separate lists for free applications and applications that have a fee.